Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Non-volatile memory is memory that can retain its data values for some extended period without the application of power. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Changes in threshold voltage of the cells, through programming of charge storage nodes, such as floating gates or trapping layers or other physical phenomena, determine the data value of each cell. By defining two or more ranges of threshold voltages to correspond to individual data values, one or more bits of information may be stored on each cell. Common uses for flash memory and other non-volatile memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, digital media players, digital recorders, games, appliances, vehicles, wireless devices, mobile telephones and removable memory modules, and the uses for non-volatile memory continue to expand.
Flash memory typically utilizes one of two basic architectures known as NOR flash and NAND flash. The designation is derived from the logic used to read the devices. In NOR flash architecture, a column of memory cells are coupled in parallel with each memory cell coupled to a bit line. In NAND flash architecture, a column of memory cells are coupled in series with only the first memory cell of the column coupled to a bit line.
One common type of flash memory is a nitride read only memory (NROM), sometimes referred to as semiconductor-oxide-nitride-oxide-semiconductor (SONOS) memory. Such devices generally include silicon nitride (Si3N4) as a charge-trapping node, although other dielectric materials may be utilized. By accumulating charge in, or discharging, the charge-trapping node within a memory cell, the threshold voltage of that memory cell may be altered.
In order for memory manufacturers to remain competitive, memory designers are constantly trying to increase the density of memory devices. Increasing the density of a flash memory device generally requires reducing spacing between memory cells and/or making memory cells smaller. Smaller dimensions of many device elements may cause operational problems with the cell. For example, the channel between the source/drain regions becomes shorter, possibly causing severe short channel effects.
One way of increasing the density of memory devices is to form multi-layered memory arrays, e.g., often referred to as three-dimensional memory arrays. For example, one type of three-dimensional memory array includes a plurality of horizontal layers of traditional two-dimensional arrays, such as NAND or NOR memory arrays, stacked vertically one atop the other, with the memory cells of each memory array being silicon-on-sapphire transistors, silicon-on-insulator transistors, thin film transistors, thermoelectric polymer transistors, semiconductor-oxide-nitride-oxide-semiconductor transistors, etc. Another type of three-dimensional memory array includes pillars of stacked memory elements, such as vertical NAND strings that pass vertically through multi-stacked layers of electrode material, where each memory element is a semiconductor-oxide-nitride-oxide-semiconductor transistor, for example.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternative three-dimensional memory arrays.